Kilty Pleasures
by MyLittleYellowBird
Summary: Shelagh and Patrick unwrap a Christmas present. A bit steamy, 3 kettles!


Merry Christmas! Here is my promised steamy sequel to Knobby Knees and Christmas Trees.

It's about 3 out of 5 on the Nonnatun Kettle Scale of Steam...and a 5 out of 5 for nonsense.

"I'm off," Tim called as he trotted down the stairs. "I'll be back by curfew."

Shelagh followed him to the door. "Are you sure you'll not be wearing your kilt, then? You looked very smart today, dear."

"There's a better than even chance Marnie McAllister will be wearing one, Mum." He shrugged into his winter jacket, then bent to kiss her cheek. "Tell you what, if I get into St. Andrews' I'll wear it every Sunday. Happy Christmas, Mum."

"Happy Christmas, Timothy dear. Don't forget to tell Dad to come up from the sofa when you get in."

She closed the door behind him and glanced at the hearth. The fire still burned warmly, perhaps she'd sit with Patrick until Tim returned. It would be the first quiet moment they'd share since the windy Scottish beach, and he looked so cozy in his thick woolen jumper. Perhaps he had kept his kilt on.

She blushed. He'd looked so handsome today, and worn her gift with such pride. And confidence, she'd noted. She was fairly certain he'd seen her admiring glances. Had he guessed her thoughts, too?

She made a decision. Stepping to the mirror in the washroom, she began to take down her hair. She brushed the day's lacquer out, fluffing the smooth waves, then applied a coat of dark pink lipstick. Reconsidering, she wiped the lipstick away, leaving behind only a hint of stain. Kissing was better without, she thought with a giggle.

His heavy steps on the stairs told her he had not changed into his pajamas, and she met him at the foot.

"Three little birdies all asleep in their nest," he announced. "May first of all!"

"Her first Christmas Day as a family, there was a lot to take in!" She reached for his hand and led him to the sofa. "Did she and Angela bring their new Sindy dolls to bed?"

He laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid they've moved beyond teddy bears at bedtime." He glanced about the room. "Where's Tim?"

"Gone to Jack's for a few hours. He'll be home by eleven. He changed out of his kilt, I'm afraid." She placed a hand on the fine wool tartan Patrick still wore.

"Don't mind him, Shelagh. It's not every man that can wear such a statement with confidence. Teddy loved it."

"Yes, well Teddy has the Mannion knees, doesn't he," she teased.

With feigned outrage, Patrick pulled her close. "I'll have you know that my knobby knees—"

Shelagh pressed a quick kiss to silence him. Her hand slid down beneath the edge of the kilt. "I love your knees, Patrick." She squeezed gently.

"Do you?" he whispered. Not waiting for an answer, he kissed her back.

Offering proof to her words, Shelagh spread her hand across the width of his knee, squeezing each finger lightly into the sinewy joint. Her pinky wrapped around to stroke the smooth skin at the back, calling up a groan from deep within his chest. The kiss grew deeper and more intimate, and Shelagh became bolder. She slid her hand lower, fingertips beneath the high wool sock he wore and he groaned again.

"Shelagh," he urged.

"Not lower, then?" She whispered against his mouth.

She moved her hand up his other leg, coaxing him to open to her. "Is this what you want?" Her tongue flicked against his lower lip, teasing as she barely touch the tip of his own. She pulled back as he moved to kiss her open mouth, then teased a moment more before meeting his eager mouth.

A twitch against her wrist brought her attention back to the hair-roughened skin of his thigh. His arousal was obvious, no trousers restraining it from rising towards her. She squeezed his thigh again, and his head dropped back on his shoulders in pleasure.

"You know, dearest," her voice was as silky as the caress of her fingertips as they moved higher, " there's one aspect to the kilt I hadn't considered." She ran her nails in circles, closer and closer to his desire, then drifting away as his breaths grew deeper. She shifted higher to kiss him again as she whispered, "Easier access."


End file.
